


Cat Scratch Fever

by Miss_Lv



Series: Monster Destiel AUs [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Bottom Dean, Comeplay, Dare, Dubious Consent, Halloween, M/M, Mildly Drugged Dean, Monster Castiel, Rimming, Virgin Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Lv/pseuds/Miss_Lv
Summary: A teenage Dean is dared to sleep in the abandoned haunted house. Guess who shows up?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Short little cute porn thing! Halloween theme, might do a few more this month.

Dean had terrible self-preservation.

So when his friends started making dares and everything had escalated, Dean hadn't backed down. When everyone seemed a tad impressed with him, he knew he had to go through with it.

They went camping every summer so it wasn't anything new to him. Dean dug his sleeping bag from the garage and when his dad asked him what he was doing Dean explained. The nice thing about having cool parents was that you didn't have to lie or be sneaky.

His dad listened to the story and then suggested Dean take a spare flashlight and wear a warm coat.

His mom packed him snacks after dinner while Dean, his dad, and Sammy sat a the kitchen table. Dean had finished his weekend homework and his dad was looking it over before he could go.

Castiel jumped on his lap yowling as he butted his head to Dean's chest and purred like a motor. Dean obliged the cat by scratching his head and petting downward a few strokes before giving his butt a good rub. Castiel's claws dug into his jeans as the cat purred up a happy storm.

"I will never understand that beast," his dad grumbled, reaching out a hand and unsurprised when Castiel bolted from the room.

"He's a feral cat that Dean fed his sandwiches to for months on end. And then let into our house when it got too cold last winter. What's confusing?" He mom teased and his dad rolled his eyes. Castiel was still pretty feral but he and Dean were bros. Mostly because Dean still fed him actual food on the sly rather than the cat food his mom insisted Castiel eat.  

Dean bundled himself up and packed his backpack full before saying goodbye to his family.

"Call if a ghost appears," his mom suggested and Dean nodded his head, playing along with her.

"But not for a werewolf. You can deal with that on your own. Zombies too."

Sam looked disgusted with the both of them, which made it that much more fun.

"Mind where you lay, make sure it's structurally sound and safe," his dad added.

"Kids have been going in there for years," his mom assured his dad. "The city has it checked every year for the sheer number of kids who run around in there. You'll probably have roommates," she warned Dean.

"We'll snuggle for warmth," Dean mused.

"Wait," she called and turned to pick through some of the antique Halloween decorations they had. A little necklace with a tiny horned head was yanked off and presented to Dean with mock seriousness. He bowed his head so his mom could put it on him.

"It'll keep you safe, your grandma used to make me wear the silly thing every Halloween. To protect me from the ghouls and goblins."

"Perfect, I was planning on hanging out with them tonight," Dean cheered and took off, feeling good about the whole venture.

 

The house, of course, was creepy as fuck.

It was an old place painted dark with blocked up windows and a dead lawn. It was a haunted house stereotype and Dean actually thought it was cheesy.

But still scary as fuck.

Dean half expected his friends to jump out of a closet and scare him. When no one did and he had crept around the entire house he settled for a room upstairs. It was the only one with the window boards torn down and the moon was full so it lit the room.

Dean didn't even need a flashlight.

He knew his friends would show up eventually, trying to scare him so Dean set up a few trip wires. Nowhere dangerous but across a few doorways leading upstairs. He leaned old board against halfway closed doors so they would fall when opened. Essentially he booby trapped the house to give him plenty of warning before anyone found him.

Setting up his sleeping bag, he tucked himself into a corner with his back to the wall and the shadows hiding him.

He laid back and listened to the sound of kids outside trick or treating, Halloween music playing distantly somewhere. Dean kinda wished he'd brought a book or something.

 

Dean woke up to the creeping sensation of being watched. Blinking his eyes awake he listened for anything in the house and found it dead silent. The trick or treaters were gone and the whole street seemed eerily quiet.

Sitting up, he tried to quietly sneak from his sleeping bag in order to get the jump on his friends trying to scare him. Dean nearly jumped out of his skin when he glanced and saw a pair of blue eyes peering back at him.  

"Jesus, not funny," he grunted, glaring at whoever it was. The light was low but Dean could make out the shape of someone crouched down. The blues eyes had a weird glowing light to them, peering from the blackness.

They were genuinely freaky.

"Very funny. Come on Charlie," only she could find something so utterly creepy. Dean kicked out of his sleeping bag and yanked his shoe on. He was just grabbing the other one when the eyes moved. The figure stood up and it went higher and higher, far too large to be his friends.

Dean swallowed and tried to think of who it could be, of how Charlie could have set it up. It looked human but not quite, long black limbs that were elongated. When it stepped forward the moonlight hit it and Dean could see some sort of animalistic face. It stared unblinkingly at Dean with those blue eyes; it's black face twisting as its mouth opened and it hissed out at him. Pale canine teeth gleamed and if it was a joke it was one hell of a getup.

So much so that Dean didn't want to wait too see.

But when he moved something from a different direction leaped at him. It was another massive black thing with gold eyes. Before it reached Dean the blue eyed one crashed into it and they started fighting viciously.

Dean scrambled away and stumbled as he circled around them to get to the door. One of them broke away and dove for him. Something, claws maybe, slashed at his neck and he felt them scratch him but not quite grab. The other one attacked again and Dean ran for it. Having enough sense to jump his own trip wires.

Dean fell down the stairs more then ran and when he got to the bottom he saw one of the monsters jump from the top of the staircase, off the wall and into the hallway where the front door was. Dean turned sharply and rushed to yank at the back door. But it had been kicked in over the summer and so it was boarded up now. Dean yanked at the nailed boards helplessly for a moment before hearing the floorboards behind him creak.

When he turned the golden eyes were locked on him, the black lanky monster looming so high over him. Dean stared at it and nearly wet himself when the other one appeared again, grabbing the golden-eyed monster and biting at its face savagely.

The growling and hissing reminded Dean of cats fighting.

With them distracted Dean ran to the stairs to his left, going up tiny spiraling stairs and kicking down boxes and boards left on them. He could hear something climbing behind him growling and hissing.

Dean got to the top, up into the attic and there were empty boxes that he tossed down, dust raining from them enough that whatever it was stopped and turned it's head away. The door was a latch swing and Dean pulled it up and over. It banged closed and there was a board that went through the rungs already in place. Dean shoved it in and scrambled back when the door banged up. Twice more it tried to get the door open and then Dean could hear it moving, heading back down the stairs.

The attic was a massive space, the length of the whole house and probably a room in its own right. It had two small shuttered windows with a tiny balcony he could lean out. It was a straight drop to the concrete walkway. Dean considered yelling for help but hesitated.  

The attic door was silent now and if Dean hollered until someone came and they found nothing he'd be the laughing stock of the town for years.

"This isn't funny anymore. You got me, I'm scared. Ha, ha," Dean called out, walking carefully to the attic door. "It's all just a great laugh. You really hurt me, you dick"

Dean had one shoe on and his other foot was bare and scratched up, he's lost his sock somewhere. It was a warm night so Dean had only left his jeans and a black shirt on when he crawled into the sleeping bag. They clung to him now, damp with sweat. Reaching to his neck Dean winced as he felt the sting along his skin. Peering at his fingers in the weak light he could see the blood on them.

"Bastards," Dean grumbled at the floor, falling back to sit on his ass and wait it out. First sunlight he was out of there and tracking down whoever thought this would be funny.

The scratch on his neck wasn't deep or bleeding much but it stung like hell, throbbing as time passed. Dean pulled his shirt off and tried to wipe it clean, hoping there was just dirt or something in it making it hurt so bad.

It kept hurting though and Dean swore quietly as he began to feel overheated. It was a warm night, to begin with and after that mad dash he was sweating.

Dean sourly imagined himself getting an infection and needed to be rushed to emergency, his stupid friends crying in remorse for their stupid prank that had nearly killed him.

Feeling a little light headed Dean laid back, using his shirt as a pillow as he stared up at the ceiling. It was raw wood and framing with insulation sprayed on. The windows were closed and boarded but high enough that the attic was fairly well lit. The moonlight was coming in through cracks and the dust in the air was floating through it, slowly sweeping upward by a draft before singing down lazily. They seemed unnaturally pretty.

The ceiling foam was speckled and it seemed to move with the dust, swaying gently as Dean let his gaze unfocused.

 

Blinking it back into clarity Dean swore when he felt sweat drip down his cheek. Running a hand through his hair he found it soaked. His whole body was gleaming with sweat and Dean frowned at it, blinking at his wet hand.

"Weird."

The floorboards creaked and Dean turned his head to look, still laid out on the floor.

One of the monsters was in the attic, peering with its golden eyes that were actually very pretty. The blue one had been the aggressive one so maybe this one was nice?

Dean watched it approach him, moving as if it had all the time in the world. It was like a giant mutant cat he decided. It was distinctly feline looking but with a vaguely human shape to it. It was moving on all fours but a few times it rocked back and walked on its two back legs. God, it was massive, looming over him so high as it's furry ears nearly touched the roof.

Dean just watched it come over to him.

It was all black and it gleamed under the moonlight, like fur would. Dean was tempted to pet it now, watching as it circled him. Steadily staring at Dean the whole time.

It moved in, a sudden jarring lunge that stopped short. Its gaze was locked on his neck now, staring intently. Dean fumbled and reached out, touching his own neck and then feeling the cord of the necklace. The horned head was cool under his fingers and Dean gripped it tight.

"You a ghoul or a goblin?" Dean tried to say, the words coming out weirdly.

The black monster rumbled at him and came in closer, crawling over Dean. Distantly he knew he should be panicking but he just felt loose and relaxed. The creature felt smooth and warm as it rubbed its cheek on Dean’s face. The motion was distinctly cat-like and Dean thought that the monsters did look a bit like mutant cats.

The monster sat back and watched him; ear flicking like Castiel did when he was thinking of how to be an asshole.

Dean noticed something creepy behind the monster, the other one slowly coming closer without making a sound. Idly, Dean thought he should say something but then it pounced.

The gold eyed cat turned and hissed but the other one had surprise on its side. Dean watched it claw the golden eye's face up and then drag it to the window. The golden one hissed and snarled but the other had a good grip. Dean watched it toss the golden eyed one out the window and heard the thump of it hitting the ground below. They were in the attic so it was a long fall.

A dramatic end, Dean thought.

The blue-eyed monster came over to Dean circling him carefully and nudging his arm. It actually was fur and it felt soft and silky as Castiel.

The monster nudged Dean and clawed paws gently turned him, rolling Dean so he was on his stomach. A raspy tongue on his neck made him flinch. The scratch burning as the monster licked at it.

"S-stop it," Dean fumbled but the thing kept licking him, the scratch of his tongue burning a little.

The pain of it was starting to fade though and Dean squirmed under the weird feeling but let the monster get spit all over his neck if it meant that the scratch would stop aching. The monster started rubbing his face against Dean as well, going between rubs and licks over and over. Dean laid out on his stomach and just let it happen, feeling less out of body the longer the monster worked.

Its tongue was scratchy like a cats and it started licking longer strokes, more of Dean’s neck. And then down his back.

When it licked the dip of his lower spine Dean rolled his hips.

It felt so strange but good. His dick was starting to perk up.

Dean lifted his ass a bit, not struggling when those claws pulled at his jeans, down his thighs and then off. The cool night air felt good on his skin. Insistent nudges make him spread his legs and Dean jerks at the first wet warm touch on his ass.

The monster is rumbling in approval as it licks over his asshole again. It feels weird, the scratchy sensation against that dirty part of him. But the monster is really into it, licking over, again and again, pushing its face between Dean’s cheeks.

The tongue felt weird but in a good way, the wet feeling on his hole starting to get good.

Really good.

Dean’s a teenage boy, he’s experimented before. He liked fingering himself and the monster’s tongue feels kind like that, the new sensation that Dean had to decide if he was good with.

Once he relaxes a bit it gets better, the monster pulls his cheeks apart more to go deeper and the tongue begins to dip in a bit, pressing into Dean’s hole. That gets him going.

It feels amazing and Dean’s lifting his hips and pushing back right away. He groans into the floorboards as the monster keeps push its tongue insistently, pressing it deeper and trying it’s hardest to get as far as possible. Dean’s cock is throbbing, he’s gonna blow right away with this guy on him, eating him out.

Then the bastard stops.

Dean whines at him, outright whines like a kid. But he can’t help it. He was having a major life moment there. He wiggles his ass invitingly at the monster, peering over his shoulder as it climbs over him.

It takes Dean a second to get it but then he realizes with a jolt.

The monster is a he, and he’s got a shiny dick to prove it.

Dean starts, trying to get up but the monster growls at him, blue eyes glaring as it pinned him to the floor, humping at his ass. His cock is poking Dean’s thigh, it’s small, nothing massive and it’s wet.

Dean chews his lip, knowing he really shouldn’t but he was so damn horny.

He had always planned to explore his ass more anyway. With a huff, he spreads his legs again and lifts his ass.

The monster rumbles happily, rubbing its soft silky face against Dean’s shoulder as it grinds into his ass.

It leans back and pushed again, the cock sliding between Dean’s cheeks.

He jerks a little at the prickly feeling. It doesn’t hurt but he can feel little bumps all over the dick. He wonders how it will feel in his ass.

The monster rocks against him, grinding down more.

Dean’s half tempted to help it but then the monster growls out and warm spurts hits Dean’s ass. He’s almost disappointed that the thing came.

He won't’ get fucked after all.

But then it’s moving again, smearing come on Dean’s hole with the head of it’s dick and then pressing in a bit, still hard. Back and forth it moves dipping into his hole then back to let the come flow down. It pushed a bit more harder and Dean can feel his ass give it up and open up to it. A strange bit of pressure and then a wet slide. He came feel the come seeping in him.

When the monster presses down over him it nuzzles his shoulder and nips at his skin.

“Good monster,” Dean mutters.

He yelps out loud when the thing shoves into him.

Like, his whole dick.

Dean hadn’t thought he was that huge, near Dean’s own cock size. But now that it’s in his ass it feels huge.

His hole feels tore open, wider than it’s ever been.

He tries to push the monster off but it has him pinned now, growling in his ear and nuzzling his head as it holds him down, keeps its dick buried in his ass.

Dean whines when the monster begins to move, rocking back and then shoving forward with a grunt. The cock inside him it twisting his insides, pulling them back and forth with the motion.

He bites his lip and jerks with the next lunge.

The weird sensation inside him is starting to feel good, each time the monster sways in or out of his ass his hole feels tingly. Like when Dean’s jerking off and his cock feels that hot needy pleasure, that build for more and more until he was coming. It’s like that.

The monster started moving quicker, thrusting faster and pinning Dean down to the floor with each thump. He’s giving it hard and rough but Dean’s already into that the second it starts.

His cock is aching and hard, his ass is getting used to it and the pain is fading away, leaving only that hot needy feeling.

When the monster grinds in deep, pushed as far in as it can, Dean feels something in him light up, he moans out, hips rolling at the weird amazing feeling.

Dean whines out, pushing back actively, fumbling to get up on his knees.

The monster let’s him, arranging them so Dean’s up on his hands and knees and the monster is behind him and bend over him.

The new position gives it room to work and it really starts fucking Dean now, pumping furiously and holding onto Dean’s hips to pull him back. Not that he needs to, Dean shoving as hard as he can already.

The weight of it feels good, the slap of skin on fur, over and over.

Getting fucked feels amazing. He hasn’t gone all the way with a girl yet but Dean’s brain is already thinking he should get himself a boyfriend instead. Because this is like nothing he’s every felt before.

Each time his ass opens up for the monster and it hits a deep spot and Dean kinda jolts, his whole body just twitches cause it feels so mind-blowing. He’s experiencing life changing shit here.

The monster's body feels good too; the fur rubbing along his thighs, ass, and back is kinda tickling and teasing. It makes his skin hyper sensitive so the slap of the thrusts feels harder. The firm hand/claws on his hip are kinda hot too, the way he's gripping so confidently, like he’ll make Dean take that dick.

Sweat drips down his face and Dean’s seriously sobbing like a little girl, he can’t stop the high breathy sounds coming from his mouth at all.

It’s hard to keep himself upright with one hand but Dean manages and the second he’s got his hand on his cock he’s gone, coming in long spurts as the monster rams his ass, like it knows.

It just fucking ravages Dean for a second, too-hard slams and a low inhuman growl-snarl as Dean whines high in his throat.

The monster slams into him, pushing all the way and pressing in so hard Dean falls to the floor, unable to stay up. The monster follows him without pulling out at all, just snug against his back, growling lowly as it ground inside him.

Dean can feel it’s cock twitching and pulsing inside him. It’s gotta be coming, pumping into him.

After a long moment it goes slack, hands no longer biting into Dean’s skin and its body no long keeping Dean tight to the floor.

It pulls out of Dean with a wet pop.

He feels kinda gross back there, too wet. He clenches his ass but slippery warmth still get’s out of him.

He rests his weight on his forearms and ducks his head to look under him. He can see white lines running down his thighs. The monster’s jizz. There's so much of it too, like an unreal amount pooling on the floor as it seeps steadily from Dean’s ass.

The monster rumbles and shifts, moving back and Dean feels that raspy tongue on his asshole again.

He moans out, clutching the floor and rocking his hips while it licks him out.

His tongue pushes in more easily now and it goes deeper, licking on the inside of Dean and it feels fucking astounding. Dean’s moaning and groaning, pushing back at the monster’s face and grinding down.

The teenager get’s his cock in his hand and he jerks off, coming again to the feeling of the rough tongue in his asshole.

 

The monster moves him, rolling Dean onto his back to lay on the floor. He goes willingly, laid out and feeling good. A nice lazy feeling that comes with a good hard wank.

The monster goes for his ass again and Dean ends up with his legs over its shoulders, crooning out at the feeling of that tongue, raspy and rough on him. He can’t shut up either, Dean’s usually able to be more quiet but it looks like he’s gonna be noisy during sex.

When the monster works over his balls he feels his cock twitch and Dean whines, the scratchy feel on his cock gets him hard again, Dean’s dick is throbbing all over as the monster licks at it.

A long stroke just under the head makes Dean come a third time.

White spurts on his stomach leaving him breathless and the monster cleans him, licking the spunk up off Dean’s skin. It works its way up, cleaning his chest and neck, nuzzling him roughly and then licking his face.

Cat monster for sure.

Dean feels the poke of something at his ass and spread his legs, pushing his butt up so the monster’s cock can find his hole again.

There’s no pain, this time, a bit of a burn but far easier the second time Dean notes. The monster holds Deans thighs, bending them to his chest so his ass is high. He goes with it, letting it pose him as long as it just keeps fucking him. The pull and push feels incredible. Dean’s panting and loving every second of it, letting the monster fuck him and lick his face.

“God, yeah, fuck,” He mutters, reaching up and clutching at the monsters fur, gripping it’s arm and crying out as it starts pounding him more steadily, going harsher and rumbling as it does so.

Wet slapping sounds fill the room, Dean’s hole is all wet and used and it slurping on the dick in it. Each time the monster moves the bumpy parts of its dick drag on his rim and it makes Dean jolt, it feels amazing. Dean is for certain gonna get fucked again, many times over he thinks.

He holds on for dear life as it fucks him, the thing is wicked strong and the power behind the slamming lunges gets Dean off, he’s never thought about it before but in the moment he likes it, likes being pinned and helpless.

Dean watches it growl above him, grinding into him as it stares down at him, getting off inside Dean’s ass.

His cock is too tired to get it up again but it still feels great, he lets the monster ride him and jizz inside again. Holding Dean down into the floor and snarling as its cock pulsed and twitched. It was like it thought Dean might run, try to escape it so it was making him stay put, making him take the load in his ass.

Another new kink for Dean.

Once it’s finished coming in him, the monster pulls out and ducks between Dean’s thighs again, licking his asshole clean as the come seeps out. Dean surprises himself with another wank, managing one last kinda painful jizz. The monster, of course, licks that up too, washing Dean clean.

He curls up with Dean after, warm body pressing close as it licks at Dean’s face, washing him happily.

Dean yawns and dozes off between licks.

 

He wakes up in his sleeping bag half frozen. Dean shivers and crawls from his warm bag. He notices immediately that his ass feels really weird and grossly wet. He also notices he had his shirt on backward his jeans aren't done up, his underwear is gone and his shoe are on but no socks.

He sits and stares at them for a bit, wondering what the hell happened.

He can recall bits and pieces, being chased by some asshole, being trapped, the two monsters.

The monsters.

Dean shudders and suddenly he remembers getting fucked. He remembers having his ass licked and come in. Red-faced, Dean shivers and feels his cock try to get hard.

But that wasn’t real. It couldn’t have been.

A wet dream?

A low yowl makes him freeze and he looks up into the shadows of the room, the sun if just rising so it must be five or so in the morning. Sunlight pours but there are still shadows. Another sound comes and Dean nearly jerks out of his skin when something jumps out.

Castiel cries again and Dean flops against the sleeping bag.

“Bastard, you scared me,” Dean growls.

Castiel gives him a fuck you look and walks on Dean’s leg, sniffing his chin and then rubbing his face on it roughly.

“Dick bag,” Dean mutters affectionately and scoops up the cat. He rolls his bag up and heads out. Wanting to get home and into a warm bed.

Outside the house is a dead cat.

It’s all black like Castiel but it had gold eyes. It’s flopped on its side, staring sightlessly at nothing. Dean stares and Castiel growls.

The cat is right where the monster would have fallen, bits of splintered board around it.

Dean thinks of the blue eyes and looks at his cat, seeing those very same blue eyes.

“No way,” Dean breathes. He convinces himself it was just a dream as he walks home. The backdoor is unlocked for him and he slips in, heading up to bed as the house stands quiet.

He keeps glancing at Castiel who looks noticeably smug. He makes Dean grab him some meat from the fridge and follows him to his room, snacking delicately on it while Dean changes.

He had scratch marks on his hips.

When Dean reached back and touches his asshole he finds white smears, come still coming out of his ass.

“No way,” he breathes again shakily.

Castiel purrs on the bed, licking his lips and looking like the cat that got the canary and the cream.

“No way.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The more I think about it the more Castiel seems to fit the asshole cat personality. lol. Might have to do a dog Dean and cat Castiel fic. Their puppies? kittens? pittens? kuppies? would be adorable crimes against nature. 
> 
> Come hang with me on tumblr: the-miss-lv.tumblr.com


End file.
